Everything You want
by vasdrkangel
Summary: First song Fic. Please be kind. Reference to cutting. Suicide. Be WARNED.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own the song "Everything you want".

First song Fic. So please be Kind.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

It's not like he ever really cared about her in the first place. He only wanted to collect the shards. That's all he ever really wanted. But why is it that it hurt him so bad when she made the choice to go to Kouga? He even said I was in the way.

Sitting at the edge of the cave entrance, Kagome thought about all the times InuYasha degraded her in front of the others. After all the times he called her a bitch or a wench. After all the times he went to Kikyo. The last straw broke when she witness him kissing her after she fell to her death. She wanted to die then.

"Not like he would have cared." She whispered to herself.

_You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why _

She looked back at the cave she now knew she had to call home. She knew in her soul this was not home. Home was with a certain hanyou that wanted nothing to do with her. Looking back to her bedroll, next to her mate, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to be there.

_  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

Kouga offered her the love she needed. But she knew she could not return it. After the defeat of Naraku, He was the only one who tended to her. Looking back at him she could not help but wonder why she couldn't love him in return. His kindness, his strength, everything that should feel right, didn't. Why?

_  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

Looking down at her arms, counting all the scars. One for every time she cried over him. One for every betrayal she caused to her heart. Now the only thing she could think of was how to end it, how to make the hurt stop once and for all. Placing the blade at her wrist she took a deep breath and let it slide. From wrist to elbow she wrote his name in her arm. This time, deeper than the rest.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say _

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

Sitting back against the wall, watching the blood flow over her arm and down to the ground. She smiled. She could now rest knowing she would no longer hurt. She no longer would feel the pain in her heart for miss leading the one who wanted her heart.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for _

Closing her eyes She remembered all of the time she had spent with her friends.

Whispering into the slow breeze, asking for forgiveness from those whom never gave up hope of her return.

_  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return _

_  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

Out in the distance, a silent soul listened to the tears fall from the women who betrayed him, listened to the last breath she would take. The woman who had loved him with all her heart, and even betrayed that in the end. Knowing he could do nothing to stop those tears, he walked back into the forest, to be lost forever. He wasn't her mate. Not anymore.

_  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know _


End file.
